


I would like it if you did

by nerunabout



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerunabout/pseuds/nerunabout
Summary: Habu doesn't know why Koike keeps hugging her yet it tugs her heart to see Koike hugging other people.
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Koike Minami
Kudos: 9





	I would like it if you did

"Habu-chan~~," Koike comes running, arms wide open to hug Habu. And Habu stands still, letting her do just that.

"You kept hugging me. Do you like me?" Habu asks nonchalantly, looking at the smaller girl curiously.

Koike blushes and quickly buries her face into Habu's body, still hugging her.

After a few seconds, she lets go and went to hug the other members, ignoring Habu's question.

_Maybe she just likes hugging people but why does my heart tug seeing her do that with other people?_

* * *

While Koike does love hugging people, what Habu doesn't know is that Koike always made sure to hug the taller girl first all the time even if she saw the other members before her.

Koike doesn't really hide the fact that she likes Habu but it seems like everyone knows it except Habu herself. And there's Yukka too, who seem to get along too well with Habu. Anyway that didn't stop Koike from being affectionate towards Habu nor did it make her hostile towards Yuuka.

As Koike sat on the couch, staring at Habu who was busily playing with her Switch in the corner and seemingly avoiding her, Aoi and the others came to sit beside the small girl.

"Hey, why are you so sulky? It's your birthday," Aoi asks, smiling at Koike, hoping to cheer her up a bit. Koike smiled a bit at her and tries to lighten up her mood.

"I know! Why don't we play a game?" Yuuka excitedly intervenes.

They decided to play spin the bottle in which anyone pointed at by the head of the bottle gets to choose between truth or dare and should they withdraw, they have to face punishment.

All twenty-one of them gathered to form a circle. Somehow Habu was seated far from Koike and beside Yuuka who then spun the bottle.

"Neru! Truth or dare?" Akane asks as she evily grins at Neru.

Neru felt shivers through her body, "Truth!"

Shida raises her hand and asks, "then who do you like more? Risa or Techi?"

"Woah"

"Did she just-"

The members were screaming excitedly after Shida dropped the question.

Neru was looking at Techi and Risa who were sitting beside each other, directly in front of her. Both of them were avoiding making eye contact with her.

"What's with that question? Pass! I would rather have the punishment," Neru replies and saw the two in front of her relaxed their shoulders.

Suddenly, the lights turn off for a few seconds. As soon as it restored, Koike finds a gorilla coming at them.

"Wah!"

"What the-!"

As the gorilla-costumed person comes running to her, Koike closes her eyes and raises her hands, bracing for what will happen.

Nothing happened for the next few seconds so Koike slowly opens her eyes and sees the gorilla removing its mask to reveal Habu, grinning wildly as they have managed to scare the girl. The other girls opened party poppers and brought her a cake with small lit candles.

"Happy birthday Miichan!" 

Everyone gathers around her as they cheerfully sing her the birthday song.

Koike feels her eyes becoming watery at the gesture and silently wished that she would be with her friends for a long time as she blows off the candles.

They continued the party with karaoke. Oda Nana singing Disney songs, trying to serenade Yuipon who desperately runs away from her. Shida, Yone and Mon singing Shonan no Kaze, complete with shades and towels.

The party went on through the night until they knocked themselves out asleep. 

* * *

It's morning and Habu wakes up, still holding the gorilla costume in her hands and finds Koike sleeping peacefully beside her.

Somehow, she just wanted to look at her.

_How cute! It makes me want to..._

Slowly, Habu raises her head and closes in the gap between their faces.

_How can she be this cute?!_

She smiles to herself and now realizes how fast her heart has been beating.

_Aaaahhh! She might hear my loud heartbeats if I get any closer but I still want to look at her sleeping face._

Without any rationality attached to her, slowly Habu leans in, closes her eyes and lands a peck on Koike's lips.

_What did I just do?_

Habu quickly removes her face and looks at Koike who is slowly opening her eyes.

"Good morning!" Koike sleepily says, rubbing her eyes.

"G-Good morning!" Habu abrupy stands up and touches her lips with her fingers.

Koike sits up and tilts her head, "Why are standing there frozen, Habu-chan?"

"Uhm- N-nothing." Habu shakes both of her hands and hastily makes an excuse, pointing outside the room indicating that she is going to the bathroom.

"How can you just leave after stealing my first kiss?" Koike says as she turns her head to the side, avoiding eye contact with Habu.

"Eh!? I---!" Habu gets flustered and looks at the corners of the room, also avoiding looking at Koike.

Koike, feeling shy, looks at her fingers as she makes the tips of her index fingers meet, whispers "I would like it if you did though..." which Habu barely but still hear.

Koike then stands up and turns her back from Habu to leave in embarassment.

Suddenly she felt arms sliding into her waist and locking her in place. She looks up behind her to see the widest grin plastered on Habu's face.

"Why are you hugging me? Do you like me?" Koike teasingly asks Habu as she let out a small giggle.

"I do. So don't hug anyone else but me!" Habu says as she enjoys the warmth of Koike in her arms who then shows her the purest smile, eyes forming crescent moons.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't Koike's bday yet but I got inspired after seeing the Mechakari cm and just want to share this fic. This is the first fanfic I have published but comments, suggestions and anything are welcomed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
